Toushiro x Karin
by MewAqua1
Summary: This is story starts 3 years after Epi 316,Toushiro has been send to Karakuraand, maybe his friendship for Karin turns into love,Karin's little crush on Toushiro starts to grow more but what happens next if new Or Old enemy's come to destroy their luck?
1. Chapter 1

**Toushiro x Karin**

_Chapter 1 Hollow Attack_

"Captain!" yelled Rangiku. "What is it, Matsumoto" said Hitsugaya annoyed. " Head-Captain sends us two to the Living world for a unknown time." Reported Ringiku. "What, why?" said Hitsugaya. "Because there was huge burst between Soul Society and the Living world so a lot Hollows escaped to the Living world." Said Ringiku serious. "But why can't Kurosaki do it?" asked Hitsugaya signing. Ringiku answered "Because he went on holidays with his Dad, Inoue , Sado and Ishida for like 2 weeks." "So, we have to do Kurosaki's dirty work."

A few hours later after take a little "Let's go, Matsumoto." And they went throw the portal(to the Living world).

"See ya" said Karin in the evening when she left from soccer training. When she was walking home, she thought 'Delicious, now Ichigo and Dad are gone for 2 hole weeks.' During walking Karin felt again that strange feeling. "Not again." She said signing. But the strange feeling came closer and closer. Karin turned around and looked right in the face of …. A Hollow.

"So little girl, time for you to get eaten" said the ugly voice of the Hollow, as soon as the Hollow said that, he was about to attack. Karin tried to run away but the Hollow trapped her. It just wanted to eat Karin when something saved her… an Ice-Dragon?


	2. Chapter 2 Hot Ice!

_Chapter 2 Hot Ice?_

The Hollow was about to attack but out of nothing came a … a ice Dragon? 'What the Heck, what is that thing?' I thought. The ice dragon created a barrier to protect me from the Hollows attack and look a kind of friendly to me. Before I knew a person in a black kimono sliced the Hollow in 2 parts and vanished. 'A Shinigami?' I whispered. "Are you all right, Karin?" the Shinigami asked and turned around. "Toushiro… Em Yes. I'm fine." I muttered. "Good" he said signing and continued "What is that with you and danger, you seem always to get in trouble". "Puh, I can't help it that those monster are all the time after me" I said and stuck her tongue out. "But what are you anyway doing here again?" I asked. " A bunch of Hollows escaped to this town and since your dumbass brother is on vacation I have to clean up this mess." Toushiro answered.

" Taicho!" yelled a women's voice and a second later Rangiku Matsumoto was standing next to Toushiro. "Ah, isn't it Karin-chan, nice to see you again." Rangiku said smiling. "Matsumoto, you were to late again." Toushiro said irritated. " Ah! That's not my fault, Taicho! You are just too fast to save Karin-chan." Rangiku said. "Em Rangiku-san and Toushiro from what I understand you guys are staying here a while?" I interrupted to prevent that Toushiro would be all mad at Rangiku. " That's correct Karin." Toushiro said and his anger disappeared. " And from what Rangiku said, you guys just got here." I continued asking. " Yes, You're again right but what is your point?" Toushiro asked. "My point is that you two haven't a place to sleep so I suggest that you stay at my house until this Hollow-problem is fixed." I answered. "But Karin I don't want to bother you and your sister." Toushiro said shy. " Don't worry about that, see it this way. You saved me and I save you now." I explained . "Please, Taicho!" Rangiku said putting her Puppy eyes on and I got the hint so I putted also puppy eyes on. "All right than, you can both stop with putting that face on." Toushiro scratched his head while hiding his blush.

**At Karin's House**

"Ah, Karin that was about time to come home!" Yuzu yelled. "Ah, Karin you brought your boyfriend back again, that's quick." Said Yuzu when she saw Toushiro. "Taicho! You didn't tell me that Karin-chan was your girlfriend!" Rangiku said with faked anger. "Matsumoto" Toushiro yelled quit mad. I just ignored Yuzu and Rangiku and said to her sister " Toushiro and Rangiku are staying here for a while because they have to some things in town, is that all right with you?". "Of Course, Rangiku seems to me like a nice person so can she sleep in my room?" Yuzu responded. "Sure, why not." Karin said. "You're going to regret that decision." Whispered Toushiro in my ear. Somehow my heart was beating really fast while he whispered that. " But where should Toushiro sleep, maybe in Karin's room?" Yuzu giggled and Rangiku "Ara, Is Taicho such a perv?" said and also couldn't hold her laugh. Now you could almost see a vein on his forehead. "Matsumoto! You really are going to regret this when we're back!" Toushiro almost screamed. I interrupted again, this time to prevent that Toushiro would kill Rangiku " Toushiro can sleep in Ichigo's room now he is gone on holidays." "Thanks a lot, Karin." He said and I would almost swear I saw a blush on his cheek. "Rangiku and Toushiro , you guys can put your stuff in the rooms and I and Yuzu will prepare the dinner table so we can eat." I said.

**After Dinner**

"Karin and Yuzu, is it all right if I take a shower now?" Toushiro asked gently. "Yes, The bathroom is al yours." Yuzu said and I saw Yuzu looking at Rangiku. 'I wonder what those two are planning to do.' I thought but forget about it when I remembered that I had to do some homework still and went to my room. Just when I finished my homework Yuzu and Rangiku came in. "Karin-chan, could you please do something for me?" she asked me. "Of course, what is it?" I said and was wondering what it could be. "You see, before dinner I did put my Contact Lenses in the bathroom but I just remembered that I've forgotten one of them to put back in my eye." Rangiku said while holding a hand for her left eye. "Sure but why can't Yuzu do it for you?" I asked her. "Yuzu-chan was so Intense busy with her homework that I wouldn't wanted to bother her." She said with a miserable voice. "Ah, Oke, I will get it… Wait, Isn't Toushiro still in the bathroom?" I asked suspicious. "No, because I know he takes really short showers always so he will be in the room of Ichigo all ready. " Rangiku said innocent. "Fine, I will get it." I finally said and sighed. While I walked to the bathroom I kind of felt like I was followed but ignored that feeling. The door of the bathroom was a little open so I thought Rangiku was right and walked in the bathroom. I start searching in the little closet above the washbasin. "Yeez, where is it?" I said signing. I turned around so I could search in the other closet in the bathroom when I was eye in eye with Toushiro, standing in only a towel around his waist…

**For the People how still don't understand what I meant with the Title. Toushiro's power is Ice and now he stands in the bathroom only wearing a towel so a kind of hot{Fainting} . I replaced the word 'Captain' into 'Taicho' Because that sounds better to me :D Please review ;) Chapter three will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really happy that some people like this story, this will be quite a long chapter because first I had it in 2 chapters but if you put it into 1 it fits a lot better._

_I want to thank __**Cittyno2**__** , **__**pers3as**__** , **__**Hitsukarinlovers96**__** ,**____**trekkiexb5**__** , **__**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**__** , **__**windkikyo**____ for all the Reviews and their great tips they gave me and I hope you guys will like this Chapter , Note: It's still Karin's Point of View until there is written Toushiro's Point of View___

_**Chapter 3 The unexpected.**_

I felt that my head turned totally red and I tried not to look at Toushiro.

"Eh, Karin what are you reaching for?" he asked gentle.

My heart was beating faster than normal and I felt all over sweaty. "Em, Rangiku asked me to get her Contact Lenses bit she said that you were already done because you take always short showers." I muttered and I felt dizzy, Toushiro must have seen that because he gripped my arm so didn't fall.

"Are really all right?" Toushiro worried. "Yes" I whispered. "Yeez, Matsumoto knows I take long showers after a long day and she even doesn't have Contact Lenses, she can be a real pain in the ass" He signed and continud "I fell their reiastu, they are coming closer and closer this way." Toushiro said.

"Yuzu is I guess as well doing this, how dare they make me look as a fool how comes in the bathroom while you were taking a shower." I said really angry. 'Oh I will really make her pay for this, both of them.' I thought.

"Do you mind if I put on some clothes before we are going to make a plan to kick Matsumoto and you your sisters ass?" Toushiro whispered in my ear.

While He whispered it in my ear I couldn't stop myself of watching at Toushiro's body because it was just so close to me. I realized I actually had quite a cute face if he didn't look all angry and he had just the most beautiful colored emerald-turquoise eyes that make him look younger than he already was. When I look at his chest I was amazed how muscular it was. When he was done whispering I turn around to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm stand here, it's oké, I won't look." I teased him while my cheeks became deep-red and I look down to the wall. I heard the sound of taking of his towel and I hold myself of turning around. 'Why? Why do I really feel like turning around while Toushiro is changing? Something is really wrong with me….'

Because I was that deep in thought I haven't heard that Toushiro was already finished. "You can turn around again, Karin." He said and when I turned around I saw Toushiro standing in a black long sleeve-shirt and a light blue jeans.

"So what are we going to do know we now Matsumoto and Yuzu are eavesdropping right now?" He asked and took the tie that belongs with the shirt to confirm him at his shirt.

"I might have an idea to trick them." I said with my evil smile. "….." She whispered. "Ah, That's true, it might work." Toushiro said a little shy. When I nodded Toushiro said with a fake surprised voice " Oh, Kurosaki what are you doing in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower."

I respond " Oh my god Toushiro you're so open , I can't believe you were still taking a shower." I heard Yuzu and Rangiku whispering things like "It worked" and "Are they going to kiss"

'Oke, now I'm really pissed off' I thought angry. I nodded to Toushiro and together we pulled the door open.

Yuzu and Rangiku probably didn't notice that we moved in the bathroom so the felt with their faces painful to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurts to my beautiful young face." Rangiku yelled complaining. "Karin-chan, you Meany and Toushiro too, my face hurts." Yuzu complained together with Rangiku.

"WE MEAN? You two are the ones how are mean because first Rangiku hasn't got any Contact Lenses, second you knew that Toushiro takes long showers and third it was a really mean trick!" I yelled really mad at Rangiku and Yuzu.

"You heard what Karin said, Matsumoto when we are back I'm going to take away all the sake I find and no party's for a hole week." Toushiro said also angry.

"Come on, Taicho please, don't take away the sake." Rangiku begged with her puppy eyes.

"And get rid of those eyes, Matsumoto! It doesn't work anymore." He said annoyed.

"Yuzu, if you do such a thing again I will tell the entire school about your crush at Kaito." I said with a huge smile but still a bit angry.

"No, please don't, Karin everything but that!" Yuzu begged me but I wouldn't give in.

"Toushiro, do you want to watch some great soccer games at our TV? Tonight is a great game between 2 very good clubs." I said nice to Toushiro.

"Of course, let's go." He said with a really small smile.

_**Later on that Night {around eight o'clock} Toushiro Point of View**_

A while after the whole bathroom incident Rangiku and Yuzu came down too. I and Toushiro did forgive them this time.

Just at the moment the end signal was indicated, the telephone rings. "Oh, totally forgotten, Dad and Ichigo said they would call us today." Karin said and run to pick up the telephone.

I felt a little uncomfortable because Karin's father didn't know that I and Matsumoto were staying in their house. I really hoped it wouldn't me a problem for Karin.

_{Karin's talking the hole time, "…." = what her Dad or Ichigo says throw the phone}_

"Hey Dad, how are you?" Karin said. "…" " Ah, Oke Dad, calm down in 2 weeks you are again at home." "…." "Dad, I have got to tell you something, is it a problem that two of my friends are staying in the house because they don't have a place to stay while their visit to the town." "…" " Thanks a lot Dad" "…." " Hello Ichi-nii" "Calm down, it's just Rangiku and Toushiro, why?" "…." Fine, I will give him."

"Toushiro, Ichi-nii wants to talk to you for a second." Karin said irritated , I wonder actually why.

I was quite surprised that Kurosaki Ichigo wanted to talk to me, I took over the phone from Karin and said " Yes, Kurosaki what is it?"

I heard Ichigo saying "I just want to say this, don't get Yuzu or Karin into trouble or I'm going to kill you."

"Of course, I won't get them into trouble, that did you expect!" I said mad. ' Really what is Kurosaki sometimes such I Moran, Of course won't never ever let someone harm them, especially not Karin.. Wait, why I'm I thinking the whole thing so much about it her' I thought and signed.

"Fine." Kurosaki Ichigo finally respond, "Please give me Karin back on the phone now." He continued.

I gave the phone to Karin and she begin to yell a lot to Ichigo because she definitely heard what I said so I guess she's pretty mad at her brother now.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep already, It has been quite a long day. Goodnight everyone." I said. I wasn't sure if they believed me but I was really tired and wanted to be alone for a little while. I went upstairs to Ichigo's room and laid at his bed.

'Just what is this feeling what I have the hole time when I'm around Karin, I feel sweaty, get easily red and nervous. u

"Ah. Master. Maybe you are in love with our little Kurosaki?" I heard Hyourinmaru 's voice saying in my head.

"Please leave me alone now, Hyourinmaru." I said signing. 'But what if Hyourinmaru was right and I really might be in love with Karin.' I thought but was suddenly interrupted by someone how opened the door of Ichigo's Room.

"Toushiro I'm really sorry about what Ichigo said, I can take care of myself and Yuzu, you don't have to protect use all the time." She said panting.

" That doesn't matter, I can understand Kurosaki and I will try to watch out just a little but only for Yuzu you know." I teased her but meant the first part because I also couldn't image a life without Karin, I guess.

"That's mean." She faked being angry but then said " Goodnight Toushiro, Yuzu, Rangiku and I are going to sleep." She said her a nice smile.

"Yeah, Good night Karin." I said and when Karin left the room I put on some old clothes from Ichigo that Karin prepared for me on.

It was an old white shirt and a fitting white boxer short from quit what years ago because the fitted me perfect even though Ichigo is really very tall. The only thing that annoyed me about it that the boxer short had a teddy bear print so I really have to make sure Matsumoto, Karin or Yuzu doesn't sees me in these otherwise my reputations is totally destroyed.

_**Around 2 o'clock in the night ; Karin's Point of View**_

I suddenly woke up because I really needed to go to the toilet again. "Damn, I shouldn't have drank so much Cola last night together with Toushiro." I whispered angry to myself. When I was walking back to my room I all of the sudden I heard a really strange sound between a crying dog and peeping stairs. 'That's really strange' I thought.

So I went first to look in Yuzu's room, their I saw Yuzu sleeping, probably dreaming of kissing Taylor Lautner sawing the way she was trying to kiss her pillow and Rangiku was sleeping too but I didn't even wanted to think about what she was dreaming because she muttered strangest things like "Don't touch there, Ah."

Back at the hallway I took a quick look in my Father's room but as expected also nothing there. I signed and thought ' Only left is Toushiro in Ichi-nii 's room.'

Slowly I walked to Ichi-nii 's room because I was as curious as ever to find out what this strange sound was. When I stood by the door I opened it really slow.

I saw Toushiro sleeping in Ichi-nii 's bed, in a short and white T-shirt from Ichi-nii I gave him but why were Toushiro's closed eyes full with tears?

_ Thanks a lot for Reading this 3th Chapter, I hope you like it. If you have any tips, questions or suggestions about or for this story I would love to hear it._

_A little Question I have for you guys, __**What would be a good girlfriend for Renji Abarai expect Rukia( I'm sorry but I'm Team IchiRukia) because I need a girlfriend for him. **__Personly I thought maybe of Nanao or Nemu but If you have someone better, please let me know. I prefer not making up OC's._


	4. Chapter 4 The Sad Dream

**Just some things before reading, Thanks a lot for the Review :D and the most of you said that Renji x Tatsuki would be the best. I decide that somewhere in the story a little extra chapter will come but that's for later :p Btw. Hinamori is/was really Imported to Toushiro as you might read but he didn't love her as lovers, just really Hugh Brother-like love. **

**I'm sorry but at the begin of the story I forgotten to tell you people something imported: Karin is now 15 and in the first year of High School and Ichigo is like 21 and studies at the university of Tokyo, later you will know more about Karin and Ichigo's Future and stuff like that :P**

**I'm really sorry for updating I so late . but I didn't have a lot time on Monday but I will try to post every week a new Chapter if there isn't a new chapter It will probably be because I ran a little out of Inspiration or because of the most annoying school I'm forts to go too .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 A sad dream.<strong>

I went closer to look if it were tears that I saw. Every second I came closer my hearts started to pound really fast. 'He looks really cute when he is a sleep, that's sure.' I was now sure, his eyes were full with small little tears. He seemed to mutter something but I couldn't hear what. So I went to really close, our faces almost touches.

" _Isn't he a really cutie?"_ A female voice suddenly said.

"He is quite cute I guess, Wait how is saying this?" I looked around but saw nobody expect myself and Toushiro. "What a strange night." I signed.

Surprised Toushiro's sleeping head turned around to me and I was afraid he would wake up but he didn't.

'I think I better leave before Toushiro finds out I'm here' I turn around but Toushiro gripped my hand and mutter quietly "Don't… leave."

"_Oh my, What are going to do now."_ That same voice said again.

"Shut up… besides how are you anyway and where are you?" I said annoyed but blushing heavily.

"_You might find out soon but should you be worrying about this cutie?"_The woman like voice said.

"What the hell do you mean by 'You might find out soon' ?" I muttered but forgot about as soon I thought back that Toushiro is holding my hand.

'Why is Toushiro crying?' I thought sad. I moved my hand a little bit.

"Why….did … I…..kill…..Hinamori?" Toushiro muttered sad and the tears became a cascade of tears.

I was shocked 'Did Toushiro kill someone but why is crying then so much?' I really felt a kind of sorry for him.

"Why…Hinamori…don't …go …away?" He continued muttering, the tears kept coming and I quickly took a tissue how was lying on Ichigo nightstand and trying to wipe Toushiro's tears away.

"Don't… ever….. leave… me…" He kept muttering for a few seconds.

This was so sad, this Hinamori person must have been really imported to him. I even felt that from my eyes were coming tears.

"Toushiro, I promise you I won't leave you." I said throw my tears and gave him a quick kiss at this cheek.

'What the… Why did I do that, I can't be feeling something for Toushiro, can I?' I thought and my head became all red and sweaty .

But for some reason after I said that to Toushiro and kissed him at this cheek, he became pretty calm and their didn't come any more tears from his eyes.

His face was a lot more peaceful and he didn't mutter anything more.

I felt really sleepy and was much too tired to get to my own room so I pushed Toushiro a little bit aside and got in Ichigo's bed. And I felt asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Toushiro's Point of View ; in his dream.<strong>

Blood.

My heads were covered in blood.

But it wasn't Aizens blood, the man I wanted to kill so badly.

No it was the blood of someone I liked.

Someone I really loved.

Hinamori 's blood.

"NO!" I screamed to the dead body I was holding in my hands, Hinamori 's dead body.

"Don't leave me!" I yelled to Hinamori.

"Why did I kill you, Hinamori?" I said and tears came out of my eyes.

"Why… Shiro-chan?" Her last words said to me and her body started to disappear.

"Don't Leave! Don't ever Leave me!" I yelled to her and tears kept coming. But suddenly it felt like a soft tissue was wiping away my tears.

Hinamori 's body has been full vanished.

"I won't ever leave." A kind voice whispered to me. 'Who is this?' I thought, 'why does this voice sound so familiar ?'

Panting I woke up 'Hinamori' I thought sad, 'but just who was that voice in my dream?'. I just wanted to close my eyes again and sleep when that irritating dragon annoying enough had to say something.

'_Master, you might want to take a look next to yourself…'_ Hyourinmaru said in his head.

'Why?' I thought back and looked next to me where was lying a raven-haired girl how 's hand was on top of his hand.

"K-k-Karin!" I almost yelled, because I didn't wanted to wake up Yuzu and Matsumoto and seeing them lying in bed next to each other.

"What? Who did wake me up?" She said sleepy, rubbing her right eye.

'She's a kind of cute when she does that, just like a little kitty, NO, don't think like that of Karin!' I thought.

"Oi! Karin, why are you lying next to me in my bed?" I said shy because this was a kind of a embarrassing moment.

"OH! Yeah, that's right I'm in Toushiro's bed." She said suddenly not so sleepy any more.

"You got the picture, now the question: Why are you where?" I said annoying but I felt weird enough a kind of good that Karin was next to me.

"In the middle of the night I saw that you were crying in your sleep and when I came closer you sort of took my hand and wouldn't let it go so I end up sleeping in the same bed as you, oh yeah, you were the hole time talking of a person, let me see…. Ah that was it, Hinamori, something like that." She explained to me and even I could see she was a bit blushing.

I froze when I heard Karin saying that I was talking about Hinamori in my sleep. 'Hinamori' I thought sad.

"_It's true what she says, I heard it too and you really griped her hand." _Hyourinmaru said in my head.

"But Toushiro, who is this Hinamori you were muttering the hole time about?" Karin asked me curious as ever.

"None of your business." I said cold to her.

"What kind of answer is that, elementary kid!" She said mad to me.

"I'M NOT A ELEMENTRY KID!" I almost yelled angry but at the last second I thought I shouldn't wake up Matsumoto and Yuzu and let them see Karin and me here.

"Fine, I will tell you but you must stop calling me like that, got it!" I said sighing.

"I promise I will not call you a elementary kid even though It's true." She said.

I almost wanted to kill her but I tried to stay calm because it really looked like she meant it.

"Oke, it's a pretty long story, It all begon.." I said and told her about Aizens betrayal, the Winter War and the Arrancars.

"Do you understand it until now?" I asked in the middle of my story.

"Yes, now tell about Hinamori." She said impatient.

"Well, I grow up in with my grandmother and Hinamori Momo. She was like a really good sister to me and I always tried to protect her from things. When she went to the Shinigami Academy she met Aizen and she felt immediately in love with that baster, after she graduated, she joined his squid and became after a short time his fukataicho. When Aizen betray us she went totally mad and even asked me to save that asshole. Thank god after a time she realized he was really a bad guy and fought together with us in the Final battle against him." I said.

"Wow that's quite a story , but how did she died and what do you mean by that you killed her?"

"Wait, I'm not yet finished with my story." And I continued my story " Aizen did the most dirty trick ever, his zanpaktou has the ability to create illusions so he used that ability to trick me and a few other people, we believed we here attacking Aizen and when I gave him the final attack right throw his heart. But when I realized it was a trap I was already too late, I tried to revenge her but Aizen almost killed me to. When your brother defeated Aizen, Unohana the best healer and Orihime tried to save her but there were too late and Hinamori had died. I survived it as you see and the only damage I have is quite a scarf on the left side of my back." I finished the story, I felt the tears still burning in my eyes.

"I'm really so sorry for you Toushiro!" She said and hugged me really tight.

I hoped this could least for ever but after a few seconds she released me. But our faces were coming closer and closer to each other but on the moment our faces would touch someone opened the door and Karin stood immediately up not to create a wrong idea.

"Good Moring Taicho!" Rangiku said with a big smile. "Ara? What are you doing here with Taicho? Could it be that you two are into that!" She said surprised.

"NO!" We both yelled at her the same time.

"I'm here because I was waking Toushiro up for breakfast, right Toushiro?" She laid perfect, if I didn't see Karin sleeping next to me, I would definitely believe her.

"That's true, Matsumoto, now could you two leave me I would like to change my clothes before breakfast." I said even though I was still sitting in my bed with the blanket covering my underbody. I really wanted the both of them to leave otherwise they would see the teddy bear boxer I was still wearing, If they would see that my life would be completely over especially If Matsumoto sees it.

"All right, Let's go downstairs Rangiku-san." Karin said and they left.

My heart was pounding fast. ' what just happed before Matsumoto came in, It almost looked like we were going to kiss.' I thought troubled. 'Just what the hell is wrong with me, I can't fall in love with a human.'

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's Point of View; After Breakfast, at School {8:25}<strong>

"Oi, Yuzu when are you going to tell that Kaito-guy you like him?" I said to her.

Yuzu turned around from her chair in front of me and said " Sst, Karin-chan don't say that out loud, otherwise someone will hear it."

"Fine, Fine." I said signing.

"You better aks yourself when you are going to tell it to Toushiro-kun." She said with her demon smile. People always thought Yuzu Kurosaki is the most sweetest girl ever, they are so wrong. Yuzu might seem like a angel but she is definitely a devil of the worst kind.

Before I even could respond the teacher we had the first class came in and said that everyone had to sit down and be quiet.

"Allright class, before we start our lesson Maths, I want to introduce you to your newest classmate.

The door opened and a spike-white haired kid was standing in front of the class and said "Hello I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, nice to meet you." He said on a bored tone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's a really <strong>**predictable ending of the Chapter but I hope you liked it. I was really in a rush to finish this chapter because usually I try to post it on every Monday but I was yesterday really busy =.= I'm not so good at boring conversions like on the Breakfast table so I skipped that a little . " And I'm really sorry about me bad English, I try to use translation website's a little for the words I don't know but I'm lucky that my Microsoft Word is quite good and most of the times he corrects it immediately . **

**Btw about the next Chapter, the first part is at School, so a little bit boring maybe but later I'm going to make something good with the devilfishes people ever -looking at Yuzu and Rangiku-**

**Question: Are the Chapters too long, too short or alright because I'm not so sure about that?**

**Thanks a lot for Reading it again :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Plan  Date

**Again thanks a lot for the Reviews, Favorites and Story Alerts, It makes me happy that some guys/girls likes this story :D I was quite excited to make this chapter, you will notice why when you have read it =^_^= Since I didn't want go people to be bored by a long school day-chapter I made the school thing quite some and made a long thing about what happens next, most of the time it's Karin's Point of View. As I said in the previous Chapter, this is already high school.**

**Warning: In one of the last Lines there is a bad word.**

**If you might have any questions, suggestions or anything I would happily answer them :P**

**Disclaim: Lol, I didn't disclaim during the whole story until now, so I'm doing it now, I don't own anything otherwise this Couple would be definitely in Bleach!**

**Now back to the Story**

**Chapter 5 A suddenly date**

**Karin's Point of View, At School**

"Hitsugaya-kun, there is still a seat free left of Kurosaki-san." Our Math teacher said and Toushiro went to sit left from me, when he sat the teacher started the lesson.

"Oi, Toushiro why the hell are you here?" I whispered carefully that nobody saw them whispering.

"Our head-captain(Taicho) told us that we shouldn't attract attention so I have to pretend to be a high school student and Matsumoto pretends to be my older sister." He whispered to me.

"I thought you said weren't a student." I teased him, but actually the high school uniform suits him pretty well.

"Shut up." He said annoyed and begin working on the homework our teacher had assigned us.

After Math we had 3 other classes before the lunch break and it seemed Toushiro was now already ranked at number One of the Hottest-Boys-List. The girls just couldn't stay away from him, so annoying.

I really had a stupid kind of feeling in my chest when those girls were around him and asked him all kind of questions, like if he had a girlfriend, if was living alone or not and a lot more liked that questions. Yuzu told be before about this feeling, it has been called " Jealousy ". I guess I just had to admit it, I was in love with Hitsugaya Toushiro Captain of the 10th Squid.

To avoid those girls I went to the place where I had me lunches alone when Yuzu was too busy with her own friends, when the boys where going somewhere else then the soccer field and when I needed to think. This time it was because I needed some place to think without being disturbed.

The roof

On the roof I really felt like hitting something and since I had forgotten to bring my soccer ball to school I hit the down pip{**A/N:** A Iron thing where rain falls in} as hard as I could.

"You shouldn't hit things." A voice said from behind me, I turned around and saw Toushiro standing next to me.

"What are you doing at the roof?" I asked grumpy, he was the last person I wanted to see for the moment.

"I could ask you the same, I'm just trying to get rid of those annoying girls, really Matsumoto is almost nothing compared to them." He said at the same grumpy tune as me.

"Yeah, I know they can be really annoying sometimes." I said less grumpy then before. At least he finds those girls also annoying and I went sitting down.

Toushiro went to sit next to me and took out a lunchbox out of his bag. When he opend the lunchbox I was amazed how much food could fit in one box.

"Wow, that is a lot of food you know, where the hell did you get this much food?" I asked curious and surprised at the same time.

"Matsumoto went to Inoue's house, stole all the food she could find, put it in a box and gave it to me, horrible." He said frightened looking at the box.

So what Rangiku said about Toushiro horror for Orihime Inoue's food was true, I couldn't understand what was so horrible about it because it looked really heavenly. " If you want I will eat the half of it but in return you have to something for me, deal?" I said with a big smile and I totally forgot about my jealously.

"Fine, deal but what do I have to do in return?" He said stiffly, he was probably thinking of all the terrible things I could let him done.

What he didn't know, I wasn't having a frightful task for him, just a really easy one. "You have to go with me for a whole afternoon to a really awesome place I know , that's all." I said mysterious.

"What kind of place?" he asked likely wondering what for a place it could possibly be.

"I wouldn't tell you anything, just wait and see." I said and took a bite of the food. " This is delicious, maybe I should convince Ichi-nii to marry Orihime instead of Rukia-chan before next Sunday." I said dreaming of all the wonderful food we could have then.

"What do you mean before next Sunday?" Toushiro asked surprised and took really small bites of Orihime 's food.

"Well, next Sunday is the wedding, that's why Ichi-nii is on vacation with Dad and his friends, you could see it as a last trip because he told me and Dad that he was going together with Rukia to her town, but I know that it isn't a town but this Soul Society place." I said and felt a little of sad because every day that was passing was a day closer to the day Ichi-nii was leaving.

"Aha, I didn't know they were going to marry so soon, I heard Matsumoto gossiping about it but I also know it isn't really allowed for a human to marry a Shinigami, perhaps because it's Kurosaki they will make an exception for it." He said and seemed deep in thought.

"Karin, do I really have to come this afternoon with you because they're still a lot of Hollows and.." He said but I interrupted him and said "You have to because otherwise I going to tell how you and -box short did spend the night together to Rangiku." I teased him.

"How…How did you know?" He said angry and at the same time surprised.

"When I pushed you aside last night so I would fit in the bed, the cover felt and I saw the boxer." I said and I blushed a little bit when I said that.

"You know that is actually blackmailing, but fine this time I will come." He said sighing.

**After School**

"Yuzu, Toushiro and I are going somewhere in the centrum of the village, is that all right with you?" I asked Yuzu when we were outside school.

"That's great because Rangiku and I were planning to go shopping and I just wanted to ask you if that was all right?" Yuzu asked me, even thought I had a bad feeling about this, Yuzu and Rangiku together, I said it was okay and I left. I'm going to regret that but that was something for later.

"Let's Go Toushiro." I said happy that Toushiro was still waiting for me at a bench and didn't sneak out.

"Good, so now tell me what kind of place had in mind?" He asked me for the 10th time today.

"Just have a little more patience." I respond and pulled him with me, not noticing that Yuzu and Rangiku were watching them from below a tree.

**Yuzu 's Point of View, A few minutes after Karin and Toushiro left the school grounds**

"Rangiku have you bought it already?" I said throw my cellphone impatient .

"I just bought it, quite expensive you now for just 2, do you really think it will work?" Rangiku said to me. "I'm now for this place you told me to go to, when are they coming?"

"I think they will be there in a few minutes, don't let them notice you. I'm also coming now." I said and closed my cellphone.

"Let's begin plan ' Date ' " I whispered to myself.

**Toushiro's Point of View**

When we walked throw the village Karin suddenly stopped for a Hugh building and I asked Karin "why do we stop for this building?"

"Because we're at the place I wanted to show you, but don't you know what this is?" Karin said very surprised, pointing at the big words on top of the building "Arcade" .

"Well in Soul Society we don't have all those things Human's do have, I think this is one of these things." I said trying to say it in a casual- I-don't-care-way.

"Fine, Fine, just let's go inside and I will tell you all about it." Karin said with such a nice smile it made me blush a little.

She took me inside and I saw an amazingly big room filled with computer-looking-like things, all kind of different tables and a lot for snack machines. "Wow." I said admiring looking all around me. Karin and I walked through the whole place and explained me what the machine things did and played on a few of those machines.

**Rangiku Matsumoto 's Point of View**

"I've got them in view, it looks that they have a good time." I said to Yuzu, how was just like me hiding behind a snack machine and looking at Hitsugaya-Taicho and Karin.

"That's great, now the plan will a truly success." Yuzu said with a big smile.

"Good, plan " Date " is now official started." I said and looked smiling at Taicho and Karin. 'Please Taicho. don't kill me for doing this but this girl might save you from all your sadness.' I thought.

**Toushiro 's Point of View**

"Oi, Karin what is this piece of paper?" I asked her, pointing at a piece of paper that was lying on the floor and gripped the paper so Karin good have a good look at it.

"This are 2 tickets for a movie in the cinema close by here, I feel a kind of sad for the person how lost it because it is an awesome movie." Karin said with the same admiring look at the so called 'movie tickets' as I had when I walked in the Arcade.

"Well, I guess looking at the dirt on the tickets, they have been lying on the floor for quite a while so the owner of the tickets probably already left ages ago. If you want you could use them." I said to Karin how's face brighten up.

"But wouldn't that be stealing?" She said with a troubled look at me.

"Not if we are quick, let's go!" I said and pulled her with me out the Arcade. Outside the Arcade I look around and finally after a few seconds I said " All right, You lead us to this 'Cinema' and I will pay for the food and drinks." I said and felt that the money that Rangiku also gave me this morning in my trousers.

"Fine." She said and leaded us to the Cinema and I asked which movie we were going to see Twilight.

**Yuzu 's Point of View**

"The plan worked, all we have to do now is following them and make sure everything goes perfect." I said really excited when we heard that Toushiro and Karin decided to use the 'lost movie tickets'. Of Course I and Rangiku knew the Movie tickets weren't lost at all, I just bought them, made them look dirty and laid them down in the floor nearby Toushiro and Karin.

This was the perfect plan to let Karin and Toushiro go on a romantic date without that they even know it or suspected me or Rangiku.

**Karin 's Point of View**

"That was the best movie I've seen this year!" I said while Toushiro and I walked home.

"You see, it wasn't such a bad idea from me to use them." He said kind.

I thought ' I guess this situation is just the same as the that Movie, unreachable love.' And Sighed. 'Should I tell him how I feel but what if he doesn't feel anything for me, Oh man this is really hard, how I'm I suppose to tell him I kind of love him.'

"_You should be so uncertain, you never know he might like you too in the same way." _The same womanly voice that I heard a few times ago said.

'Well this is new for me, you said for the first time something nice to me.' I thought grumpy back but the voice didn't respond back. 'Fine, I will tell him but if this turns out into something bad, I'm really going to kill you even though you're just a weird voice I hear in my head what actually makes me crazy but whatever.'

"He, Toushiro theirs something I wanted to tell you, I'm…" I started my sentence when I heard suddenly a Hugh horrible screams. A second later was standing in front of me a enormously ugly monster, or like Toushiro calls it, a Hollow.

"KARIN!" Toushiro yelled but it was already too late the Hollow swung his left arm and aimed on me, I closed my eyes in hope it would be gone any second but I felt that it didn't disappeared.

A few moments later I felt a cold arm holding me tight and like I was lifted up. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that the Hollow was gone and Toushiro was holding my tight in his arms, in his Shinigami form.

"Don't let me worry so much." He whispered to me. He saved me, again. His face was close by , so close our faces almost touched. I gripped his Haori so I was even closer by Toushiro and then I did it.

I kissed him soft at his lips, when I pulled my lips back Toushiro kissed me passionate back.

"You know, I wanted to do that already a long time ago." I whispered to him.

"Me too." He said and putted me back at the ground, when I looked at his face I saw a smile, a really smile was on his face.

When he was about to kiss me again, we were interrupted by a voice how yelled " Get the Fucking hell away from my sister!"

I turn around and I saw Ichigo standing a few meter from with Yuzu and Rangiku how were trying to hold Ichigo back from coming even closer. I also saw a few of likely some of Ichigo's Shinigami friends; A baldy, A good-looking bob-haired boy and a guy with red hair that look like a pineapple.

"Crap." Toushiro and I said at the same time.

**I hope you like this Chapter :D They FINALLY Kiss 3 Next Chapter might take a while because I still need to think that one a little more out. **


	6. Chapter 6 Explains

**I'm really glad that you people liked the previous chapter, this one was a little hard to write because I exactly knew what must happen in Chapter 7 and 8 but there must be a chapter 6 so I made something up, You will find out what when you read it. This Chapter might be a kind of boring because as the name says ' Explains ' this chapter is also to clean some unknown things up.**

**Chapter 6 Explains **

**-Toushiro's 's Point of View-**

When I wanted to say that it was none of Kurosaki Ichigo's damn business what I and Karinwere doing, Matsumoto was starting yelled really angry at him. I've never seen Matsumoto that angry, only a few times I did see her angry, when other people were gossiping about Ichimaru Gin but really never this angry. Yuzu even had to hold Matsumoto from not killed him with her bare hands.

"How dare you Kurosaki Ichigo! How dare you ruining their date, do even have any idea how difficult it was to arrange this?" She was yelling at Ichigo. " Yuzu-chan and I did do as much as we could to give those two the perfect date and what happens, you show up and interfere ."

While she was telling Kurosaki Ichigo who was never scared of any enemy, looked now really scared just like Abarai, Madarame and Ayasegawa.

"Matsumoto, what do you actually mean by 'arranging their date' ?" I asked her, a bit angry and because I didn't wanted to help cleaning up Ichigo's dead body when Matsumoto would be done with her angry behavior.

"Well… Em Yuzu why don't you answer this question?" She said quick and was back to her normal self.

"This time, what do-" Ichigo tried to interrupted but Matsumoto covered his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"But Karin-chan and Toushiro-kun please don't be too angry, Rangiku-chan and I bought those movie tickets that you two found on the floor in the arcade, we did laid them down on the floor so you two would find them and use them. When we noticed that you were going to use it we also followed you two into the cinema , just to check if you would alright and we were about to leave you two alone when suddenly Ichi-nii showed up with his weird friends." Yuzu explained and look pretty guilty and a little ashamed for what she did.

I was quite angry with them for what they did but I also could see this was not mean or anything meant, it looked like they really wanted to bring Karin and me together, what did work surprisely.

"You did what! I can't believe that you two did this, even after Toushiro and I said not to interfere with us." Karin said really angry at Yuzu and Rangiku

"Karin, what you say is true but look at them. This time they really did wanted to help us so don't be too angry please?" I asked sweet and tried to imitate Karin's puppy eyes.

"Fine, but they really have to swear not to do any tricks again, at least until the wedding because according to them, they wouldn't stand doing nothing their whole life." Karin said and gave me a sweet look, she can be so cute if she wanted.

"We promise, until the wedding of Ichigo and Rukia we won't do anything to you two." Yuzu and Rangiku said fast and it look like they actually really meant it this time. While Rangiku said that her grip on Ichigo became weaker and he escaped.

"Now listen Toushiro, I don't like it that you are like dating my little baby sister because I'm almost sure you will hurt her, for now I can tolerate you but 1 wrong step and I will Bankai you're little ass!" He yelled at me.

"First I won't hurt Karin and If I would do that I can accept anything what you would like to do to me, Second It's Hitsugaya-Taicho for you and last I'M NOT SHORT OR LITTLE!" I yelled the last part, now that really pissed me off that he still thinks I would hurt her or let her be hurt by something.

"Ichi-nii, watch what you are saying to him and by the way I don't need a baby sitter." Karin said sharply.

A few minutes of silent and a lot of glares later.

"Are we finally going, Orange shitty head?" Abarai Renji said to Ichigo, now look quite angry at Abarai.

"Yes, let's go, Karin and Yuzu you're coming home also?" He asked and they nodded and started heading to the Kurosaki's house.

While we walked I and Karin were secretly holding hands, trying to avoid Ichigo's glares and we whispered about a lot of things. Abarai was irritating Ichigo, Madarame and Ayasegawa were insulting people quietly so the people didn't hear, about how 'unbeautiful' and how weak they look.

"Ichi-nii why are you back now already because you were supposed to be back 2 days before the wedding?" Karin asked suddenly and Ichigo stopped walking.

"Well… It's complicated….Um.." He was babbling and looked helpless around himself, I knew this had to do with Shinigami's otherwise he would tell it. The only person how didn't knew about Shinigami's was Karin's sister Yuzu.

What I didn't expect was that Yuzu said soft " I know… about Shinigami's Ichi-nii."

Everyone looked at her, so did I because this was definitely one of the biggest surprises today and we had a lot of surprises.

"How do you know?" Ichigo said with a little hoarse voice.

"Well… I did a kind of eavesdrop at you're room, Ichi-nii, when I heard Karin-chan and Toushiro-kun talking about it and the things I didn't understand Rangiku told me, she told me about Soul Society, the betrayal of those other Taicho 's , her friends and work, how Shinigami's work here on earth." Yuzu said nervously.

"Matsomoto! You weren't supposed to tell other humans about Shinigami's." I scold to her.

"But Taicho, she would find out sooner or later so I only told her a little sooner." She said and rubbed her head.

"Yuzu, you did also eavesdropped me and Toushiro!" Karin said and her eyes were almost shouting fire at her sister but calmed down when I looked her.

"Wait, Wait Yuzu what do you mean by Karin and Toushiro were at my room, You bastard You didn't do what I think you did do, did you?" He said at me and his eyes were even angrier then Karin's were a few minutes ago.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Karin did yelled at him and gave him a punch in the face. "What do hell are you thinking, I was only a few minutes in your room with Toushiro to tell him that breakfast was almost done." She finished her sentence after her punch.

"Fine I believe you." He said and touched the cheek that Karin did punch.

"So Ichigo why are you here with Pineapple, Baldy and Yumichika here?" Matsumoto said at looking annoyed at Abarai Renji, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abarai and Madame looked glared at her.

"I'm earlier home because I heard that there might be a bug problem and I didn't wanted that Karin or Yuzu were in danger because of their high reiastu. Pineapple , Baldy and Yumichika were sent by Soul Society." He answered and he how he looked at Karin made me worry.

Renji gave him a punch at his other cheek and told us "Kuchiki-Taicho did sent me and Ikkaku and Yumichika were quite bored so came along, they told me that the Arrancar are really active on the moment and Soutaicho(Head-Captain) thought that they maybe would attack here."

"Rukia did also come because she did finish her work and had free time until after the wedding. So let's go to my house because I can't wait to see" Ichigo added.

So we continued walked, Karin said "This is good, Ichi-nii has forgotten about the whole You, Me and Kissing so let's sneak out while he isn't watching." Her cheeks were so red , it was almost unresistable.

When we saw our chance but it didn't work because Matsumoto said to us " Taicho before you sneak away with Karin-chan you should get all your stuff out of Ichigo's room before he throws everything away."

She said it that load that everyone that was standing near to us must have heard it, and yes Ichigo was glaring at use again and didn't lost us out his sight.

"So, Ichigo Orihime-chan is also home?" Matsumoto asked hopefully.

"Yes, she, Chad, Uryu and my father also returned." He said but kept glaring at me and Karin.

When we arrived in front of Kurosaki's House, the front door was slammed open and a man with black hair ran to Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo. The man was saying " My beloved daughters." When we wanted to hug Karin and Yuzu, Karin kicked right in his face and the man felt.

Wait, I know this voice, this weird behavior, this is..

"YOU?" I yelled at the man and the man recognized me and said "YOU?"

A second later Matsumoto also recognized the man and said a little late "Pervy Taicho!"

Everyone else was like really quiet until I said " I can't believe it, so you are their Father I at least thought you might have the brains to change your last name but no you still use Kurosaki as your last name!"

"Well, If I would change it I probably wouldn't remember it and you know how forgetful I am so times. Rangiku-chan also nice to see you, why do you still call me Pervy Taicho, I'm not pervy at all." He said.

"Yeah, You really wouldn't remember if you would change your last name." I muttered.

"Well, you and Kyōraku almost did have The Pervy Old Man Society – club." She said.

"What is going on here, how do you three know each other?" Ichigo asked us suspicions.

"Well…. You see….. It's a kind of hard to explain…." Ichigo's father was babbling just like his son a while ago. Really their totally the same.

"They know." I muttered pointing at Karin and Yuzu.

"Really? Well I see then it's no problem if I would tell them. I was 10th Squid Taicho, Isshin Kurosaki before I left Soul Society for my wife and this little Taicho was my fukataicho and Rangiku-chan was my 3rd seat. But when I went for a mission to the Karakura Town I met your mother and felt in love but since love between Shinigami's and Humans wasn't really allowed I had the chose or to come back to Soul Society and never met her again or losing my Shinigami powers and staying here with her. I of course choose the last one otherwise you three wouldn't be standing here" Isshin explained to his children.

"Really, what the hell is this today, first Toushiro and I are kissing, second Baka Ichi-nii showed up, third Yuzu knows about Shinigami's and now you were a Taicho, You should have told us much earlier out this!" Karin said with her father and kicked him again in his face.

Isshin ran to a hugh poster of a beautiful woman, likely Karin's mother and was complaining to is " My lovely Masaki, our beloved daughter did abuse her dear father again after missing him for a week."

I looked at Ichigo to see how he would react but he didn't seem that surprised about his father being a Shinigami, I assumed he already knew that but didn't really ask anything about it to his father.

"Em, If you people don't mind, I'm going to get my stuff out of Kurosaki's room." I said and walk inside to Ichigo's room.

While I was gathering my stuff I heard Matsumoto and Isshin talking and drinking something, probably sake knowing Matsumoto, Yuzu and Karin went to their room and Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa did left to find a place to stay over.

When I was done grapping my stuff together, I said "Matsumoto, put that Sake bottle down and let's go."

"Hai, Taicho! If you don't mind I'm already going so see you there!" She said and left immediately.

Really sometimes that woman has totally no manners. She even didn't say thank you for letting her stay in this house. I sighed and walked to Isshin Kurosaki, how was sitting on the couches reading a newspaper.

"Thanks you for letting me and Matsumoto say in your house while you were gone." I said soft so only he could hear it.

"No problem at all." He said and kept reading his paper.

I walked heading outside when he did add " Take care of her, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

I was surprised to hear this form him, maybe he wasn't as bad as his son and I responded "Hai."

"And you should be there tomorrow for her, she might need you then." He continued.

**I hope it wasn't boring but it was necessary for the story. The next chapter will be a little short because first I wanted to make this chapter and the next one, into 1 chapter but then you people would have to wait until next week so I post this chapter now and the other one next week.**

**I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC, in the next chapter Toushiro is quite OOC but he's just so in love so please forgive me.**


End file.
